


A Cautionary Tale

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bad Art, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Illustrated, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Parody, my hed iz pastede on yay, product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: In his haste, Blurr forgets something very important.





	A Cautionary Tale

shokweve and blurr wer fricking. it was hawt. then blur organismed, releasing his robo-love-juice into shokcwave’s velvet underground.

“that was awsum” said blarr smokng a cigeret afterward

_LATeR THAT DAY_

Shockwrve loked down at the robot-pregnanty test. It had a plus sing on it.

“oh no have I GOT ROBOT-PREGNENT!” he screemed. “what will this mean for the future of my career!”

blurr walked in2 the room.

“whats wrong babe, i herd u screem” he said

“BLORR I AM PREGANT” said shcokvwae

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” said blurt

“WHY DIDENT YOU USE A CONDUM YOU FOOL?!?!” said showckave

“I FORGOT” blur said crying

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: This stupid, stupid thing was inspired by a conversation I had about gratuitous product placement in movies. That’s all the explanation you’re getting.
> 
> Note #2: The images used to make the shitty art are as follows:  
> \- Wedding clipart found on a website I will not link to, as it now seems to be riddled with viruses.  
> \- A photo of a condom [by XF Law [CC BY-SA 3.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0) or GFDL (http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html)], from Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Trojan_her_pleasure.jpg).  
> \- Screenshots from episodes of TFA.  
> \- A screenshot of my desktop background.


End file.
